


I’ll hold on

by IndecisiveA



Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Nihachu deserves the world, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveA/pseuds/IndecisiveA
Summary: Niki is trying not to loose her mind but the lack of sleep and self isolation is getting to her. She can feel herself breaking.
Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112270
Kudos: 6





	I’ll hold on

Niki sat on her floor, starring at the door. She had a sword in hand ready to stab the next person who entered. Since Schlatt became president she had been struggling. She hadn’t heard anything from Wilbur or Tommy, Fundy and Tubbo where traitors in her eyes. The image of Fundy burning down the L’Manberg flag constantly flashed through her mind. How could they do this to her, how could the people she once considered her friends just leave her to rot.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept. A couple of days? A week? Did it even matter? She hadn’t left her home in so long, convinced the moment she did, that she would be killed. The isolation was making her loose her mind.  
She looked down at the sword in her hand. Her reflection looked back at her. It was a stranger, who was that woman? She looked so broken, like she was holding on to her will by her fingertips, about to shatter into a million pieces.

Is that really me? Is this what this does to people, being alone?

“Wh-why did they all leave m-me?”  
She hugged the sword and curled in on herself, flopping onto her side. Sobs started echoing off the lonely room’s walls. 

Is that really my voice? Is that me?

She was shaking uncontrollably. The blade’s edges dug into her limbs slightly but she didn’t care. She needed to hold someone, even if it was her own reflection. 

I need to get it together. I’ll get through this.

Trying to suppress her own cries was almost painful. She let got of the sword, letting it lay there in front of her, covering her mouth and nose with her hand and hugging herself with her other. Niki squeezed her eyes shut tightly till she heard ringing in her ears. She was hurting. She felt abandoned, betrayed, angry, alone. She was the only loyal citizen left as far as she knew, and any others weren’t making their presence known.

“I’m all alone.”  
She whispered into her palm. She watched as her tears dropped onto her carpet under her.  
“They all left me alone.”  
Letting out I final sob, Niki let her arms go limp, loosening the grip she had on herself. She had no energy left. She opened her eyes meeting her reflection in her sword again. Seeing her own eyes filled with such sadness and rage hurt her. She was slipping, she could feel it, but she would hold on for as long as she could. Right to the final seconds, she would hold on.

Niki fell asleep on her floor, to exhausted to even get up and walk to her bed.  
As she drifted to sleep images of her friends before the election danced across her mind. She wanted that back, Niki wanted their L’Manberg back. It probably wasn’t possible now but she would try, try and get that back.

**Author's Note:**

> WE STAN NIHACHU! I really really really want her to just start killing everyone on the SMP honestly. You can not convince me that, that wouldn’t be peak entertainment.
> 
> This is probably the angstiest shit a have ever written. I also apologise for how short everything I write is. I hope y’all enjoyed :)
> 
> Kinda irrelevant but if anyone would like to know I’m writing an apocalypse AU. The first chapter should be done in a day or two so if you think that’s interesting keep an eye out I guess.


End file.
